1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transmissions for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a vent system for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a vent for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle. For example, the vent may be of a common "Jiggle Cap" type in which a metal plate is used to cover an opening of a tube communicating with the interior of the automatic transmission. The metal plate is crimped over the tube to allow air to egress from the transmission and to prevent water from ingress to the automatic transmission.
Although the Jiggle Cap has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that moisture may be ingested into the automatic transmission. Another disadvantage of the Jiggle Cap is that transmission fluid may egress from the automatic transmission. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a vent system for an automatic transmission that allows for ingress and egress of air, but prevents ingress of water/moisture and the egress of transmission fluid.